Grief (SVU)
Plot Episode plot Summary Vanessa's a waitress, who works at a bar. Vanessa's corpse is found in the alley outside of the bar. Since Vanessa's panties were torn, Georgie tells police that Vanessa was raped before she got killed. The murder weapon's a gun, which's next to Vanessa's corpse. 1 bullet's inside Vanessa's body. Vanessa's father is Ray. Since Vanessa's body shows the signs of sexual trauma, Melinda tells police that Vanessa was raped. Vanessa's new boyfriend's Perry Williams. Perry's also Vanessa's boss at the bar. Perry's not under arrest. Perry's saying, "Hi detectives, Vanessa & I were having sex all the time. We also enjoyed having sex in the alley before she died. I never assaulted & raped her. I didn't kill her. I went back to the bar before she died. I'm sad because she died." For now, they don't have enough evidence to arrest Perry. Later, Vanessa's death is ruled as suicide because Perry allegedly raped Vanessa. Huang tells police that Vanessa had Bipolar Disorder. Vanessa stopped taking her medication atleast 1 week ago. After Vanessa stopped taking medication, she became unstable. Ray never told police about Vanessa's Bipolar Disorder. Ray's shocked because Vanessa stopped taking medication. Cabot says, "Vanessa's body shows the signs of sexual trauma, but Perry will argue that he & Vanessa were having(rough but consensual sex). I would still like a confession from Prerry." Since they're going to arrest Perry, they're going to interrogate him again so they can find out if he actually raped Vanessa. Melinda told Ray that Vanessa was forced to perform oral sex, but Ray snapped because he didn't know that Vanessa was forced to perform oral sex. Melinda thought that Stabler told Ray that Vanessa was forced to perform oral sex. Melinda tells Stabler that Ray said something about a bar, but Stabler fears that Ray's going to kill Perry. Ray killed Vanessa's alleged rapist in the alley outside of the bar. Stabler stops Ray from committing suicide. Stabler's forced to arrest Ray for his crime, but Stabler asks 1 of the best lawyers to defend Ray. Ray's attorney is Donna. Cabot's sympathetic to Ray, but she can't give a plea bargain to Ray because Perry's guilt had not been proven. After Ray reveals that Stabler said that Perry raped Vanessa, Stabler's called to testify for the defense. Cabot tells the jury that Perry's guilt had not been proven. Despite Stabler's assistance, Ray's convicted of murder, but Ray doesn't regret his actions. Category:SVU episodes Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Viola Davis as Attorney Donna Emmett * Caren Browning as CSU Captain Judith Siper * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner * Sheila Tousey as Judge Danielle Larsen * Welly Yang as CSU Technician Georgie Guest cast * Joe Morton as Ray Bevins * Paul Leyden as Perry Williams * D.J. Cotrona as Donovan Alvarez * Michele Hicks as Kimmie * Sophie Hayden as Mrs. Kligman * Matt Servitto as Fred Hopkins * Linda Powell as Julie White * Larry Cahn as Professor Schneider * David New as Dr. Thomas Allston * James Andrew O'Connor as Jake * Ralph Lucarelli as Kip * Josiah Early as Peter Kligman * Martha Millan as Lindsey Hay * Jerry D. O'Donnell as Officer O'Brien * Gerardo Rodriguez as Officer Ramirez * Dwayne Grayman as Jury Foreperson * Solange Sandy Groves as Danya * Theo Kogan as Club Girl * Amber Cather as Angela * Ed Bogdanowicz as ESU Sergeant Traynor References Vanessa Bevans Quotes *'Alex': Did you actually lawyer up for Ray Bevins? *'Stabler': He needed an attorney. *'Alex': So you called one of the best defense attorneys in town? Usually you get a confession instead of throwing up road blocks to protect the perps. *'Stabler': Ray Bevins is not a perp. *'Alex': He killed a man in cold blood. *'Stabler': He killed a sexual predator that you said we couldn't convict. *'Alex': I will not condone vigilantism. I am not going to let my compassion for Ray prevent me from doing my job. *'Stabler': Well, I did my job. I arrested him. He's all yours. ---- *'Alex': closing argument Some of you may believe that Perry Williams raped Vanessa Bevins in that alley. But Perry Williams is not on trial here. In fact, he never got his day in court at all. So, in the eyes of the law, he is innocent until proven guilty. Even if his guilt had been established, beyond a reasonable doubt, he could not have been executed for his crime. Ray Bevins executed Perry Williams. He shot a man who was on his knees, begging for his life. Now, some of you may think that he deserved to die. But you have to ask yourselves if he would execute a man whose guilt had not been proven. We have all felt the need for revenge at some point in our lives. We have all lashed out in pain and anger, and we have all thought that justice means an eye for an eye. But is that justice? Does Perry Williams' family now have the right to kill Ray Bevins? Does Ray Bevins' family then have the right to retaliate against Perry Williams? When would it stop? An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. ---- Background information and notes *It is revealed that Maureen Stabler attends Hudson University. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes